Un-masking
by HE110K1TTY
Summary: After learning their love for one another the inevitable question arises. Does he love him for him or because his programming tells him to? Read as these two risk their lives on a journey to seek the answer.
1. Chapter 1

"Aboa-san?" I heard while I was slowly drifting from my dream that I tried to hold onto so tightly. It was such a wonderful dream. I was at my job taking calls like usual. "Hello this is Junk Shop Heibon. How may I help?" I asked like I always do. "Oh really, I see." I said. Telling me I have the most unusual voice. It's a common occurrence and every time they want to meet me. "Just come by and I'll get what you need." I replied cause I know he'll want to meet me. "See you then." I said just as I was about to hang up. "See you too, Aboa-san." Clear? "Aboa-san!" I heard loud again as I Jolted up from my bed and collided with some type of metal. When I regained my eyesight from the sunlight pouring into my room blinding me and the now big bump on my head I saw Clear who looked quite concerned. "Aboa-san are you ok? Do you hurt? I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He said. "It's ok." I said a bit groggy. "Are you sure? You have a bump on your head." He said still full of concern. "I'm sure its ok." I replied ensuring my safety.

"Why are you here? " I asked not meaning anything rude by it. He looked down and didn't say anything. He'd been acting weird like this lately. "What do you think about love?" clear asked still looking down at the floor. "I don't know. It's quite a large area that I don't have much experience in." I replied now knowing what he was getting at really. Why is my heart beating so fast? My head still hurts from the hit. I must have hit him harder than I thought. "What gender does love have?" clear asked. I almost didn't hear him from the throbbing in my head. "Gender? It's genderless." I replied confused at such an odd question. I put my right hand to my head as the throbbing only got sharper. "So anyone can love. No matter their gender? No matter who it is?" His words echoed in my head. "Of course. Why can't they?" I said. What is he getting at? He looked up at me his eyes so full of emotion. What kind? "Argh!" I said feeling a sharp pain go through my whole body. The shock from the pain made me pass out and the last thing I saw was Clear's eyes full of fear and pain.

"You know what he is getting at, Don't you?" Fear recollected in my soul as I heard that voice in the darkness behind me. "I don't know what you mean." I replied yelling out into the open darkness that seem to consume my words as the echoed. I feel someone's breathe on my neck. Wait, no! Someone grabbed me around my waist and chest so I can't escape at all. He whispered in my ear. "Don't you love me, Aboa-san?" Clear? "Clear?" My voice caught. "Your voice says it all." He said. My mind couldn't think anymore. I could only feel my body burning inside out. It's hot. "Aboa-san." The way he said my name was low and full of promises of what might just happen if given the right circumstances. By body was aching. It was so strange. I couldn't speak. I can't think. How could I get through to him? Did I even want to? Then he was gone. I never even saw him. My body felt hollow. Nothing but emptiness to accompany it. My body felt like shutting down. Where did he go? "Clear!" why am I screaming? "Clear come back! Clear!... Don't go." I sunk to my knees. Why am I so dysfunctional without him here? "There is only one answer to fit all of these questions." That voice that scared me said. He was right this time and I know it. "Clear." I spoke softly as so only his soul would ever know. "I love you." I said as tears hit the floor. Minutes that felt like hours passed and I couldn't take it anymore. I hit the floor on my hand and knees sobbing aloud. My sounds echoed throughout the blackness. He'll never hear me through this darkness. "I love you too. Aboa-san." I looked up to see him. "Aboa-san." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened and everything was blurry from crying. Strange. My head was fuzzy with pain. I blinked away the tears and allowed them to roll down my face. What happened just now exactly? When I could see clearly I saw an angelic face staring intensely at me. His face only inches from my own looking down at me concerned. His white hair fell around his face like a veil separating me and him from the rest of the world. I had realized that I was paying way too much attention. I felt the heat in my face showing brightly against my skin. "Clear." I saw almost inaudibly. "You passed out when we were talking and you were crying in your sleep and I was worried, Aboa-san." He said, but his eyes spoke differently he knew more than he cared to admit. "I don't know what happened. We were talking and then my head." I said as I reached for my head. Clear grasped my hand gently yet firmly and removed it from my head back to my side. "Clear." I said. You could hear a bit of confusion in my voice and a bit of nervousness. "Shh. Relax and hold still." He said as he brought two fingers to either side of my head and put firm pressure as he started to massage either side. "Clear?" I asked not understanding what he was doing. "You have pressure points here that can relieve headaches." He said clearing up the meaning of touching me like this. "Oh." Was all I could say in response. Now that he mentioned it I do feel it working. "It should be okay now I promise. I need to get up." I said signaling him to discontinue with his help.

"Why?" Clear asked as he looked at me with longing in his eyes. "I don't want you to feel the need to do this besides I can't stay here forever you know?" I said trying to sound playful and happy. He eyes immediately show such sorrow. He looked like he could cry from the sound of my words. "I wish you would." He mumbled as he got up. I thought I had hallucinated he was so quite saying it. As I sat up I saw Clear standing in front of me. "Do you wish for me to go, Aboa-san?" Clear asked almost robotically. Before I would've said yes without a second thought but now. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. Everything feels surreal, but for no real reason. "No. I don't want you to leave." I couldn't say anything else or less about that subject.

My phone started to ring which brought me back to the reality in which I was used to. I looked at the caller id to see that it was to owner of the store. I had completely forgot I was supposed to go in early today. I took breathe then I answered the phone. "Yes this is Aboa." I said calm and collective. The decibels in which the owner on the other side of the phone was yelling at increased with every word. I instinctively pulled it away. I looked at Clear who looked confused and a bit sad. I smiled pointing at the phone laughing silently as if to say that this was fine and he's silly. I brought the phone back up to my hear. "Yes I know I'll be there right away thank you." I said hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed next to me. "So I'm an hour late for work. Wonderful." I said jumping up to get dressed and leave. After that I got to the front door looking behind me to see Clear. "Your coming with me right?" I asked. His eyes started to sparkle. "Yes!" He said enthusiastically as we walked out the door to go to my job.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few minutes only since me and clear had started walking towards the junk store. Clear was walking behind me not saying anything. "You've been very quiet. Are you ok?" I asked trying to start a conversation. "I've just been thinking is all." Clear said happy like he does everything. This time sounded with a bit of sadness. I want to help him, but how do I tell him that he is sad and I want to help without sounding stupid. "What are you thinking about?" I asked trying to push him further into the conversation. I stopped on the corner of the street to wait for the cars and took that moment to turn and face clear to see something quite shocking. His face was reddish and eyes looked a bit blurry. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I felt that saying a word to him word break him. "Do... you really want to know, Aoba-san?" he asked. The way he said my name I knew immediately that it was about me. "Yes." I said. He never answered and when we got to the store it was like the conversation never existed. The owner came out telling about he had to leave and I was to watch the shop. I turned to see that Clear had gone missing. Maybe he just had to think about this by himself. Or maybe he thought that he was bothering being around me.

I spent all day making appointments and having people come to receive there items that they had bought in advance or to make payments on others. Every now and again we get someone who comes in to buy something's as a collectable and that is worth some money too so I take those quite seriously especially with my voice on my side to drag more money out. I was doing very well when the owner walked in telling me of a house to send this product. I packed my bag with the product and headed out to the person's house.

I have been walking for a while now when I saw that one of the main roads were closed so I took the back road next to it. I was walking for a while down the back road when someone came out of the shadows. I could tell from the tattoo on his neck that he was morphine. I braced myself for what would have came when someone from behind yanked at my hair pulling me to the ground. I screamed in pain. "Stop!" I kept screaming. "I'm sorry did you something? We know about you and we came prepared." The one in front of me said pointing towards his ear showing me that he can't hear me because he had ear plugs in. Fear consumed me instantly. "Scared ain't you? Get him" he said and five more men came out. "No!" I kept screaming. The men were pulling on my hair and trying to tie my hands together. I was pinned to the ground. I screamed and cried. I can't fight back when they have my hair like this. It was worst than two girls in a cat fight.

A shockwave hit the air around us all. I couldn't look up but I could hear. Like the men who stopped moving my heart stopped moving when I heard the voice that belonged to shockwave. "No one messes with my aboa-san." The men got off away from me and I looked up to see Clear who was beside the guy in front with his arm around his neck. He was angry then he smiled very widely. The ear plug was in Clear's hand when he said quiet yet clearly. "Got it?" His voice was coarse and emphasized each word each with a different promise. The others ran for him when I knocked one to the floor out cold. The other got kicked back. I pulled one by his long pony tail down to the floor and stomped his head. Clear got the last one when he was punched back to me then kicked back to Clear who slammed him in the floor and we both turned to see the alpha of the small group was gone and had ran away. What does Morphine want with me now? This is nothing but trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Why now when my life had just started to be normal again, well almost? Would they hurt Grams? Would they go after Ren or clear or Noize? Fear consumed me and I fell back to my knees. I felt pressure on my right shoulder. "Are you ok, Aboa-san? I heard you screaming." I heard Clear's voice tell me. Memories of Clear and I flooded my head. When he first showed up outside the junk shop. How strange he looked with the mask on and clear umbrella he always carried. To when he first took his mask off. His face was so beautiful. To when he stabbed himself.

Clear walked around to the front of me. "Aboa-san?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked not being able to concentrate on anything. "I should walk with you the rest of the way." Clear said staring at me while I tried to concentrate. Any other time I would've told him no that he didn't need to go through the trouble, but now I'm not so sure. Clear grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Yeah okay." I said in response.

I started to walk forward and continue like nothing but my mind was racing to different memories of Clear. When he would sing me to sleep. When he help fight with us. When Noize and I fixed him. "Aboa-san?" I heard Clear ask me. "Yeah?" I asked not looking back at Clear. "You never answered my question." He said and I immediately stopped in my tracks. His question from this morning replayed in my head. _"So anyone can love. No matter their gender? No matter who it is?"_ "I don't remember what the question was." I said still not looking at him. I wanted to leave and I had stopped at the corner waiting for the moment when the light would turn green. "Don't play games. You remember because that's when you passed out." He said coldly possibly offended of my playing dumb. "Oh. That question I answered that I said yes why not?" I said not looking back. "Do you believe that. . . even about yourself." He asked. I saw the light turn green and I turned back not really thinking. "Of course. Why?" I started to cross the street. I was in the middle of the street when I heard the unimaginable. "Because I love you, Aboa-san." He said loudly to make sure I heard. He almost sounded heartbroken.

I stood there dumbfounded from the confession that I had just heard. He really does love me. I turned to see him. He looked red and looked like he was on the verge of tears. In his eyes I had made fun of him. That's when he came running and I heard a muffled sound of a car horn. I blinked and the next thing I was pushed to the ground the car abruptly stopped and clear laid there in my arm broken and damaged. That's when I came to the realization that I was almost hit by a car and Clear took my place. "Aboa. . . san." He said quietly. I saw the circuits and wires sparking in his head and side. My tears made Angel Falls look like a water faucet. "I'll fix you again don't worry okay?" I said in between broken sobs. He smiled at me. "Don't cry, Aboa-san. I know you'll fix me you always do. . . I love you, Aboa-san." He said staring at me like nothing was wrong. I held tight trying not to cry more than I always was. "I love you too Clear?" And then he went dark along with my life and everything in it. My body was tired and the only running it now was pure determination. The only thing on my mind right then was to hurry and get to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened abruptly showing Noiz on the other side already with the tools to get to work. "I saw on the news. We should hurry." That's all he said when I walked into his living room with a broken heart in hand. His living room was more like an office. It was covered in wires and systems. I started to wonder if there were even walls because if there were I didn't see them."I placed Clear onto the couch and sat myself onto the coffee table. I would have sat there crying or contemplating the events that just occurred, but as it was we had too much to do right now. I still couldn't think clearly. I've been that way a while to be honest. Noiz looked at me concerned. "I'm fine." I assured myself more than I did him. "Lets get to work then." he said.

I sat back watching Noiz work. I watched him cut skin and undo screws. Every once and a while I hand him a tool he needed. I felt nothing but concern for Clear. My emotions swirled. I watched as oil was replaced and then it was over. All that was left was to reprogram him or well make sure he still functions really.

I stared at Clear's lifeless body. He had wires pouring out of his chest that trailed to the computer. The thought of wires in his chest like that made breathing rather difficult. His skin looked whiter than usual which I know is just my imagination. I wonder if he will ever open his eyes again. I can't imagine it. "Breathe." I looked up at Noiz who never looked away from the screen. I think. I haven't been paying attention. "Staring like that isn't going to help him." He said as he turned to see me. I looked down at the floor. I was never good with pressure that involves lives. "So, What happened? I mean, they said you weren't paying attention and he saved you. The video shows you turning to Clear and then the car honked and Clear pushed you." He said knowing I had to talk about this or it would consume me. "Morphine is back. With a vengeance." I said. I decided not to saying anything. Its better to get my mind off of it. Noiz didn't look surprised at all. "You knew?" I asked trying to figure out what is going on. "No." he said simply.

Silence rang all around us for the next few hours. I was looking at Clear when his arm twitched. "His arm moved." I said looking at him. "My bad did by accident trying to fix this." His face went from apologetic to serious real fast. "What's wrong?" I asked as his typing sped up a few notches. "I have to hurry….almost…...done?" I heard the ejection of a disc and then I watched Noiz grab a case for it and threw it at me. I stood up and looked at his grim face. "Noiz?" I asked. "Run."


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" I asked. "They're coming hurry up." he said throwing a baseball he keeps at his desk at the light bulb on the ceiling. Glass came raining down. Everything was pitch black Then everything started to glow. The wire walls started to glow and then dim into white walls you wouldn't know that there are wires there. The concrete floor turned into blue carpet and the furniture changed as well. I watched Noiz grab Clear and lift him over his shoulder. "When you get home finish checking the programming. All of Clear is on that disc." He said. "Wait hold on a minute what is going on?" I asked. "Morphine is coming! If you don't leave now you, me and Clear might just die. Now go!" He yelled.

I ran out the back door after watching Noiz put Clear onto a bed in the back room that was covered up by the holographic wall. I never stopped and I don't know what happened when I left. I'm worried about leaving them behind, but I didn't have a choice. I kept running until my breathing burned and the idea of dying was almost pleasant and I came to an abrupt stop running into a crowd of female teens that all looked like they were shopping and that's when I realized that I was in the middle town. That's at least an hour away by car. I looked at the girls staring at me. Then I noticed the makeup that smeared on their chests when I ran into them. I noticed the discoloration of their skin. Morphine. I went to run then it all went black.

Waking up back at home the next day I tried to remember what had happened. Once I did I grabbed the disc and inserted it into my computer to start working as soon as possible. I started the checking process when I got a call. Seeing that it was Noiz calling I answered. "Whats with you and the news?" He asked on the other end. "What do you mean?" I asked confused keeping my eye on the monitor. "There's a story and video showing you beating up a bunch of school girls." he said. "What?" I asked still working. This was going to be a long day. "Here I'm sending it to you." He said when I got an email instantly. Clicking it I found a vid of me slamming one girl to the ground face first and stomping on her head. I cringed watching it. Bloodshed was everywhere and I wasn't hit once. "I...I don't remember this." I said watching in disbelief. "Well the media does. What do you remember?" He asked. "I remember running and then bumped into the girls and seeing that they were all Morphine members and that they were wearing makeup to hide it." I said as my mind pounding at trying to remember it. I closed the vid and went back to work on Clear. No problem so far. "They're trying to set you up I think. When you left they were trying to wipe Clear's hard drive clean. What is in his programming that makes him important enough to destroy to keep you away?" he asked and then it hit me. I watched as the checking system went through the memory file. "Hey Noiz so tell me does the programming keep memories?" I asked as I saw video files be scanned through. "Yeah why?" he asked sounding confused and then I saw it. A video file named Operation keep at bay. I clicked it.

"That lying son of a!" I screamed. "Hey what is it?" Noiz asked. "He lied…" I said barely over a whisper. "What?" he asked. "HE LIED TO ME!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey this is no time to worry over something like that. The media is in mass hysteria because of you." Noiz said on the other end I had forgotten that he was even in the world. "Yeah well my mind is in mass hysteria because of Clear." I said angry. I was so angry he had lied to me about everything. His wants and desires. His likes and dislikes. His love. It was all a lie. "What happened?" He asked and all I could think about was when he said he loved me. He look so hurt and was so worried about it he couldn't have been lying, but he is a robot and this was his job. Even so. I remembered him smiling at me before he died….again. "I love you." those soft words whispered in my head dancing around the stabbing pain I felt from all the stress. "Hey what happened you there?" He asked again, louder this time. "He said he loved me." I said tears rolled down my eyes and I don't know why I said it. To many different emotions rolled through like the waves and the bottom of a waterfall. Anger, sadness, disbelief, fear, and back to anger.

"What?" Noiz said breaking the silence. "Yeah my shock from it made me turn and thats why I didn't see the car coming." I said slowly then you could hear my breath getting worse. "But now….with this video." I said through broken sobs and pain stabbing my chest and head. "Hey! Stay with me Aboa. Breathe. What video?" He said trying to figure out what happened. I sent the video to him. A man, I'm assuming Clear so called grandfather, was talking to Clear. "Listen Clear. This is operation keep at bay do you understand?" He asked slowly. "Yes, master." Clear said. "I need you to stay with and keep an eye on Aboa. If he gets into the wrong hands the world could die. Protect him like you would me. Do what is takes. Do you understand?" He asked explaining it all slowly and clearly. "Yes, master." Then the video cuts. The screen read checking complete. I then typed the commands needed to continue. I had to make sure everything is there. This last part would probably take days. "Aboa….man I'm sorry for you." Noiz said. "I know what it feels like to have people care for you because they have to." Wait, I hadn't thought of that. Does Clear want me gone so he can be happy? Am I hurting him?"I could never stand hurting someone you love by having them take care of someone they hate." Noiz continued. He was quiet after though.

Does he hate me? How did that not come up earlier? It only makes sense. He'll live forever and he has better things to do with his forever than with someone like me. I only bring in gangs and scientists who would like to have me dead or like my brother.

Wait, stop a minute. He always sounded interested in what is like to be human. He always wanted to do things for me he didn't have to and showed so much emotion. "Protect him like you would me." I remembered that line from his grandfather. Thats makes so much more sense now. From the way he treats me to the way he called me master for a while there.

The door started to knock and I went to answer it when they opened it themselves. I stared in disbelief at the seven Morphine people looking at me. I quickly ran back and snatched out the disc. The seven of them stared at me from my door way.

"Aboa you there? Whats wrong? Aboa?" I heard yelling from the phone I had dropped on the ground earlier and not noticed. "How do you?" I asked drifting off. "Who do you think brought you home after your little fight yesterday?"One asked everything was going dark for a while like it was night out but the clock flashed 11am.

I started to sway a bit from dizziness and I didn't know what to do. They walked closer to me to say something but there words were so distorted and I wasn't really listening either.

I went to back up more but ran into my desk and fell into my bed. I scrambled to get back up. I couldn't though. I was able to sit up, but when I did the guy in front pushed me back on the bed. My body felt so heavy I couldn't more the slightest. The guy sat beside me on my bed and lean over a bit to reach my hair. He slowly stroked my hair sending sensations through my head. Between pain and my dizziness I felt like I was stuck in my head but can still see somewhat of everything around me. There words echoed in my head and sounded far off. "Just sleep." He said stroking my hair still. The sensations from it made me inwardly shiver but outwardly nothing.

Everything went black and I couldn't stop it. Then there was screaming in my head. The screaming was loud. It scared and angered me. I then realized it was my screaming. Then pain ripped through my body. "Aboa-san." Clear…


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark all around. I couldn't tell if I was even in a room or not. I was laying down on the ground. The air was warm like blankets almost. Yet something didn't feel right. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I wasn't constrained to the ground or anything. I just couldn't find the will or motivation to get up. I mean why?

I've got nothing to get up for; no motivation. I have nothing to offer life. I mean my not being here would only guarantee safety for my friends and family. I've been lied to my whole life; between grams and clear. I have no will to go on like this anymore. I'm weak and tired and ready to give up. It's been a good run, but I can't anymore.

"Aboa-san." The voice kept saying, but I stopped listening. I wanted to die. I couldn't take the pain anymore. The voice grew louder and echoed throughout the space I was in. "No!" I yelled back listening to my echoing voice. "It's over I quit. Game over." I said laying there never leaving my position. " Aboa your weak, worn out and tired. Let it go. Let your mind drift. Let me take care of it. It's all right." The echo was a deeper voice belonging to a different conscience. It was desire. I never said anything. I just slowly drifted away into the back of my mind. The voices grew quieter and then everything was silent.

I sat back reminiscing over my life. I had a good life. I lived with my grams and I had friends. I had a steady job. Until Morphine found me. My life had went to hell. They tried to kill me and take advantage of me. Why did my life go to hell? Easy I wasn't meant to be here. I'm a experiment gone right. I was created for one purpose and I ran away from that purpose. I'm the downfall of humanity. That's why the only thing that could ever love me is a robot meant for destroying the world. Were both people trying to run away from our purpose. Even then Clear was told to run away from his purpose from his grandfather. Humans always make life so difficult on us. They shouldn't exist. They did create us, but for what purpose. To kill with no conscious. That's retarded I am the conscious. The human race just shouldn't exist. "You're finally starting to understand." The deep voice said.

"No! You're wrong. You are all wrong. Think with your head why don't you." Clear said. The whole area brightened instantly blinding me for quite a while. I was laying on wet sand. I was near the waves at the ocean. I sat up to see the waves crashing at my feet and Clear standing there in front of my feet in the waves. He was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki shorts that were wet at the bottom and stuck to his knees. "Did you forget we are consciousness in a body not the other way around. Everywhere in the world God puts people in bodies. But God didn't make us. The people did and we decided that we wanted these bodies. People aren't bad just…..just like you they are blind to the color around them. They don't see the beauty in nature and the reasoning to life like us. There blind like you. You can't even remember before we got bodies can you?" He said. What does he mean before we had a body? Of course not no one does. " No of course not. Everybody knows that." I said looking at him. "Oh but you said you weren't everybody, but yet you can't remember. Perhaps the reason you want to save people instead of hurting them is because you know it hurts not to remember something that you didn't know you forgot." He was right. Maybe he wasn't lying after all.

This explains why he can speak to me through his conscience and not have a body or what people call being dead. I can't remember a thing. This gives me so many questions I have to ask him. I felt like such a jerk to think that Clear was lying to me over a video. I'm the worst person ever. I also felt like a jerk because he remembers us before us. No wonder he looked so sad when I didn't know what he was talking about. He must of been so lonely without my memories.

I heard very soft music that the wind was carrying. It was the one that Clear always sang to me. He calls it the jellyfish song. I wonder why. The music slowly grew louder. Is this his conscience? Because I don't remember it looking like this. I saw Clear stretch out his hand to help me up. I felt like crying, but why? Is it because I can't remember? I grabbed his hand with my heavy heart. He helped me up and looked at me and smiled. He then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked curious. "We did this before a long time ago." He emphasized long. I felt so bad I didn't remember a thing. "It's okay that you don't remember you will eventually." He said smiling to reassure me. "I just wonder how long eventually is." I said a bit impatient and upset.


	9. Chapter 9

p id="docs-internal-guid-7086d89a-a439-f33f-41cc-e79acb7634b8" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I woke up laying on my bed. I heard an alert on my computer saying that there was a news story. "Listen." I said to continue to the story. I heard a lady say; "Just yesterday a man came out of a house beating a group of men. He was fighting off a bunch of people. Another man joined him. That's when the first man said something and all of the men stopped. Then proceeded to kill each other." That's crazy how could that even happen. She continued. "The first person is a young male around eighteen to twenty with long blue hair." Wait, what? This was outside my house? I did it? "The second person was a young male around twenty to twenty five and has blond hair." Noiz. He must've showed up cause I didn't answer the phone. "If anyone sees these two please report it at," I quit listening once I heard we were wanted. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Keep watching at UNSC." UNSC is the most popular news channel. Why are they interested in me? They usually cover disasters and political issues. I guess it isn't too weird to cover something as quote dangerous as me. I laid there wondering how I even got back here safely./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I got up and immediately got a massive headache. I glanced over to my computer. I turned it on and saw that the disc is still in and even better it's finished. I was ecstatic. I had to get back to Noiz and get to Clear now./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I opened the front door and saw nothing but tape and chalk. Not a good idea. The cops were looking for me. I can't go through the back because there is probably cops there too. Through the top then. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I went out of my window and climbed to the roof and jumped roofs until I found a quiet back road near Noiz's house. I quietly climbed down. I stood there for a minute or two to make sure no one was there. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I went to knock on Noiz's back door. Instead the door had already opened showing Noiz. He looked bruised and I instantly felt bad. "How?" I asked simply. "Cameras." He replied simply. Simple enough. "It's finished." I said entering into his house aiming for the living room. Noiz opened the hidden door into a guest bedroom showing Clear. He looked so pale from the dark room and so lifeless. Noiz took the disk and reinstalled the program. Not less than ten minutes later Clear's eyes fluttered open. I watched as he looked around confused and saw me then his eyes sparkled. "About time. Word has it you haven't been doing too well." The first word Clear has said to him in days. Finally he's back! I can ask him so many of my questions. Was lonely without me? What was it like without me? How did it feel to know I didn't remember? Or that I still don't. How did he know about how everything's going on here?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"But I could never ask any of those questions. Because after that he turned on us./span/p 


End file.
